Fate's Doom
by 4DarkMirror6
Summary: Saa, what should I do? Getting another chance to live again is cool, but do I really want to?... Pftt, of course I do! Nyahahaha, I am looking forward to my new life! Hopefully, it will be more exciting.


_Hey hey my sistahs and bros! _

_My friend, 6scarletnightmare9 and I had this fabulous idea to write a story of and older sibling (OC) of Luffy, Ace, and Sabo that grows up with them..._

_Yeah, you might think: Pah, it's probably a Mary-Sue story.__I guarantee you that this is no such story with an overly strong damsel-in distress OC._

_Anyway, my friend and I are also members on Wattpad, and 6scarletnightmare9 uploaded this story on her account there._

_Oh yeah, our OC is a self-insertion so, you know..._ _I hope, you will enjoy the first chapter of this story._

_**Summary:** Saa, what should I do? Getting another chance to live again is cool, but do I really want to ?... Pftt, of course I do! Nyahahaha, I am looking forward to my new life!_ _Hopefully, it will be more exciting._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own One piece. Oda is the owner._

There once was a man named Gold Roger, who was king of the pirates. He had fame, power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallons, these were the final words he said: "My fortune is yours for the taking, but you have to find it first. I left everything I own in ONE PIECE." Ever since, pirates from all over the world set sail for the Grand Line, searching for One Piece, the treasure that will make their dreams come true.

However, he was not the only one that left something important behind for the world. There was one pirate, among the King's crew, who also had a feared reputation, Mar D. Turess. She was the most fearsome and strongest female pirate that the world had ever seen. Before her execution, she left something behind to terrorize the world.

Meet our heroine, Mar D. Manon and her adventurous life.

Third POV:

It was a lovely weather on the first half of the Grand Line. The sun was shining, no clouds in sight and the sea was clear as crystals. However, there was one thing that didn't belong to this panoramic view: a barrel with a half open lid. But this was not unique because of the unpredictable weather of the Grand Line, things like that were always found after a shipwreck. Though, this one was special. Inside of the barrel was neither beer nor food, but a beautiful young woman. She had black shoulder-length hair, covered with a black fedora. She was wearing a white blouse with a blue vest, black Capri and bare food. The fedora she was wearing had a blue band around it, which had two animal symbols on it: a bear and a raven.

Currently, the young woman was sleeping soundly.

Suddenly, the wind became stronger and brought something along with it, which fell into the barrel onto the young woman's face and woke her up.

With an unpleasant, sleepy face, she took the piece of paper and looked at it with a blank face, but couldn't see anything. As she turned the paper around, she suddenly realized that it was a wanted poster of someone.

She looked at the picture and focused specially at the grinning face on it. As soon as she saw the straw hat, that the person was wearing, she was shocked and surprised at the same time.

Slowly, her face changed from a surprised look into a wide grinning one. She laughed and said out loud: ''Nyahaha, finally you made it. Let's see how you gonna change this world... Luffy." She fell asleep with a big grin on her face, again.

A mile away from the barrel, there was a ship on sight. As the ship drew nearer, a crew member noticed the barrel floating in the water.

Curios, he wanted to bring the barrel on board. As he stretched his arm, he accidentally to grab it, he broke it.

The young woman suddenly woke up and found herself flying in the air, wondering what she was doing there.

Automatically, she used her fans like a bird's wings to stay up in the air. Then she looked around and saw a long strange arm.

Suddenly, the arm grabbed her and pulled her to the ship. As she was nearing the ship, she saw people discussing something.

Those people didn't even know that the person pulled something on board. As she fell hard on the deck and clutching the poster, she moaned.

She heard a woman's voice shouting angrily: "Luffy, you big idiot, what did you do again?!" And he replied cheerily "Shishishi, there was a barrel in the water. I wanted to take it because I thought it was food. Shishishi." " BUT THAT WAS MY SHIP, YOU BIG IDIOT!" "Look what you did, Luffy! Now I need to pay it off."

Suddenly, everyone turned their heads to the new person on the board. Luffy grinned and everyone else shouted "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" "Me?" the woman asked, and Luffy said while grinning: "Long time no see, Manon!" "Manon? Who is she?" asked a cute talking raccoon. "Nyahaha, I'm Mar D. Manon!"

_**End of chapter one.**_

You know that reviews are very welcomed. So...

Anyway, hope it was a good start. See you next week.

_**4DarkMirror6**_


End file.
